


Beast Within

by RPG_Junkie_09



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: During Game, F/M, Gen, Hinted Terra/Locke, Implied Terra/Kefka, Mention of Celeste/Locke, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Game, Slight AU at some points, Terra-centric, Terra/Edgar, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPG_Junkie_09/pseuds/RPG_Junkie_09
Summary: Terra was always questioning her abilities to be human and questioning what is love. Kefka was once her "master" and she was his "broken doll". These are a collection of Terra-centric and occasionally Kefka-centric stories that detail moments in Terra's life, and relationships that made her into who she becomes.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this will be a collection of mini-stories (one-shots more or less) that detail various scenes and moments from the game concerning Terra, and it will be or is centered around Terra and her relationships and my depiction of everything related to her.

She scarcely remembered feeling the warmth of her mother's breast, the strong, but gentle voice of her father as he cried with tears of happiness. She couldn't remember anything. All she remembered was the howling winds that blew from the gate that led into the Espers' secret realm. That cold bitter wind was used to force all of the human intruders, the human soldiers working for the Ghestalian Empire out of their world, but sadly, her parents were caught up in it and the last thing she remembered was her mother's plea for her baby to be safe.

"Terra, be safe," Her mother whispered, then... darkness.

The darkness was overwhelming. It felt like a long sleep, one that made reality seem like a dream that played out in real time. She felt her arms and her legs moving, her heart was beating, but she wasn't in control. THEY were. Anyone who was given access to the Slave Crown. The Circlet on her head would suppress all of her conscious thoughts and make her sleep, make her feel like she was dreaming. But yet, she was still aware that she was alive -- that she was doing all of those things she did. Casting all those spells to kill the soldiers during training. But there was one constant thing that she can't ever forget.

His laughter. That deranged spine-chilling laughter of joy. It was a frosty kind of joy.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kefka senses a change within himself and now he wants to break everything.

Kefka Palazzo was a strange man. No, strange was an understatement. He was insane, broken. And maniacal. Maniacal was the word that most soldiers in the Empire used to describe him. And Gods damn if he hated it. He hated being called maniacal, crazy, and all those other colorful terms. Calling him maniacal or crazy was just a polite way of saying he was broken. But it wasn't his fault. It was that damned Doctor Cid's fault. He was the one running those experiments, tests to see if the human body can be infused with the magical properties, no, the magic of the remnants of the Espers.

Kefka was the first volunteer (not that he had much choice in the matter. After all, he wanted to please his Emperor and father figure, Ghestal) and pleased him he did. But as soon as he felt the strange, alien powers surging through him, making his heart pound hard, he felt dizzy and sick, almost like he was on fire, but then he was better. He was... reborn.

He didn't feel different at first, but when he killed a butterfly out in the field that day, he delighted in the suffering of it. He felt a thrill of ripping its wings out (though it was disappointing that the measly insect didn't utter a cry of agony.) It just fluttered the remnants of its wings, flailing its limbs, no its whole body in attempts to escape him before simply dying. To say he didn't enjoy the seeing the beautiful creature in this agonizing state was an understatement, but at the same time he felt a sense of... sadness.


End file.
